


The Uncertainty Principle

by medusa20



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa20/pseuds/medusa20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny has met "one of these beautiful mind genius guys" before</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Uncertainty Principle
> 
> The more you know the position of a particle, the less you can know about its velocity, and the more you know about the velocity of a particle, the less you can know about its instantaneous position.

**Sophomore year**

 

 

Penny lived a charmed life. She had always been pretty; she had always been popular; she had always been blond. She was the first one called for play dates and the last one anyone ever wanted to leave.

High school brought more of the same. She was a cheerleader so she moved with the crowd who ruled the school, chaired the dance committees and organized the pep ralleys. If, sometimes, the other cheerleaders were unnecessarily catty towards a new girl, Penny would always try to talk to her later. When the football players tripped the president of the chess club in the cafeteria, Penny would run to help him up.

Daddy told her on a daily basis, "Be nice to the people you meet on the way up. They're the same ones you meet on the way down." Mom was quick to remind her that "You always could have been a little nicer." Her mother knew her golden daughter was riding a wave only a select few ever get to experience; it was inevitable that it wouldn't last.

If Penny's social success came effortlessly, academic success required more input. It's not that Penny was stupid. Far from it; it's just that knowing who Susie was dating or helping to make balloon bouquets or volunteering for the can drive seemed so much more important that the square root of nine or why the Aztecs were a relevant civilization. So Penny's high school experience was tempered by grades that were less than stellar. If her social status ever equaled her GPA, she'd be slouched in the back of the class listening to grunge music on her headphones. Penny's one saving grace were electives. She always excelled in gym or drama. Sophomore year, Penny took art. Sophomore year, Penny met Jeremy.

Jeremy Langton's social circle was much narrower than Penny's. Often it comprised of himself and his brother but usually it was just Jeremy. He didn't mind- his schoolwork, voracious reading and Star Wars collection kept him well-occupied.

There was no reason Jeremy didn't have friends. He was tall for his age, slender just bordering on skinny. His dark hair had a very slight wave and his hazel eyes were very expressive behind steel frame glasses. He was very intelligent to the point that as a sophomore, he was already enrolled in junior AP math and science classes.

He took art as a way of maintaining his GPA and also because of his passion for comic books. He was late to class that day because he had been arguing a proof with his math teacher. The poor woman had finally thrown him out in despair because her knowledge of the subject was no match for Jeremy's. He slid into the only available seat at the back table.

"Hi. I'm Penny."

Penny smiled broadly at her new neighbor who returned her greeting by giving her a cold stare.

"What's your name?" she pressed on.

"Jeremy Langton." he mumbled.

"Are you new here?"

He sighed, "No. I'm a sophomore like you."

Penny was confused. She knew everyone at least by sight.

"I've never seen you before."

Jeremy took in the high blond ponytail and the pom-poms sticking out of her bag. Cheerleader. He rolled his eyes.

"We don't take the same classes." he told her.

"Oh." Penny said then lowered her voice." Are you in the "special" classes?"

That did it. His arm shot up in the air, "Mr. Gill, may I have a new seat?"

The art teacher paused in his monologue about the importance of light and shadow. He looked at his roster.

"I'm sorry ah…Jeremy.. but, as you can see, we have a full house."

Jeremy slumped in his seat. He'd have to transfer to another elective after school.

Penny continued to stare at him. Who peed in his cornflakes? She reached into her purse and pulled out some gum.

"Truce?"

Jeremy took the piece without a word. Mr. Gill gave instructions on perspective. Put a dot on the page. Use a ruler.

Penny set about doing the appointed task. She loved being creative- drawing, cheering, acting. They were all a chance to get outside herself. She especially enjoyed discovering she could do something no one ever expected she'd be able to do.

"You're doing that wrong." Jeremy pointed out.

Penny gave him a cool green eye.

"It's not going to come out right." he insisted.

Penny dropped her pencil, "Oh and yours is perfect, I suppose."

Jeremy pushed his glasses up and surveyed his paper.

"Actually, it is." and he held up a perfect line drawing of a street lined with buildings.

Penny decided Jeremy Langton would be the first person she would ever hate.

**XXXX**

Art class occurred three times a cycle and it happened Penny didn't see Jeremy for four days. He was seated at their table when she came in and flung her bags down..

"Good afternoon." he greeted.

What was he wearing? It looked like some kind of Star Trek shirt and were those spectator shoes?

"Hi." she said shortly then commenced with her silent brooding.

"Something troubling you, Penelope?"

"Only my Grammy calls me that." she replied. "Yes. I got a D on an algebra test. If I don't keep my average up, I'm off the squad. Coach is real strict about that."

Jeremy said nothing just continued to mix various shade of gray.

"I mean, who cares about algebra?" Penny went on swiping bright yellow paint onto her paper. "It's not like I'll ever use it."

Jeremy chuckled, "People use algebra every day, Penelope. Let me see your test."

"Why?"

"I can't help you if I don't know the mistakes you made."

She fished out her paper. He scanned it noticing most of the mistakes were due to carelessness and inattention. Penny had drawn little flowers around the margins of the paper.

"Floral border aside," Jeremy said. "You have the concepts down. These are all careless mistakes. Will Mr. Whitney let you make corrections for partial credit? He did when I had him freshman year."

Penny nodded encouraged by his assessment that she understood algebra.

"Problem solved." Jeremy remarked swirling a realistic storm cloud on his paper.

**XXXX**

Penny hadn't walked home from school since fifth grade. She always had a ride from either one of the older cheerleaders or football players. Today, she told her friends she was staying after and they could leave without her. She ran to the hallway where Jeremy's locker was but it was empty. She spotted his black sweatshirt cutting across the baseball field .

"Jeremy! Wait up!" she called. He kept walking.

When Penny finally did catch up to him, she realized he had headphones on. She tapped his shoulder. He was genuinely surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?

"Walking home with you." Penny said easily. "I have a favor to ask."

Jeremy studied this blond bubble prancing alongside him. She was very likeable in a Disney sort of way.

"I have another algebra test on Friday and I thought you could help me study."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Impossible. Today is Tuesday and my time is both limited and valuable."

Penny was not stupid- foolish, easily distracted but not stupid. She'd done a little investigating and found that Jeremy would probably be valedictorian if he didn't graduate next year. He was also a loner who had acquaintances more than friends. Even his teachers were lukewarm about him simply because he wasn't afraid to show he knew more than they did.

"Oh please." she begged blocking his path. "A smart guy like you, it'll be a piece of cake. You'll get to show off and I really need to pass this test."

The late fall sun gave Penny's eyes a mossy cast. She looked so helpless and Jeremy was secretly flattered that Miss Popularity(he done his homework, too) wanted help from him.

"I'll meet you tomorrow after school." he relented.

She clapped her hands then her face fell, "I have cheering practice. How about Thursday?"

"You can't study for a test the night before." he reprimanded.

"Really? Okay. How about you come over to my house Wednesday after dinner? We can study till 9:30."

Jeremy knew Penny lived on a farm which was twenty minutes from his house. It would be a long bike ride.

"Very well. How is 6:45."

"Great. Thanks Sweetie. I'll see you in Art tomorrow." She scampered away ponytail bobbing.

Sweetie? Where did that come from?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophomore Year**

 

 

Jeremy closed his locker and found Penny on the other side,

"You are amazing!" she crowed throwing her arms around his waist. He stood there, mildly panicking with his spindly arms hovering delicately over her.

"I assume you did well on the test?"

Penny released him(thank God) and presented her paper with a flourish.

"B+" she said, "Those tips about the types of problems Mr. Whitney always uses really helped."

"Yes. He is annoyingly predictable." Jeremy sneered scanning her paper. "But for this addition error, you probably would have earned an A-."

Boy, he really knew how to rain on a parade but Penny shrugged it off. They began walking down the hall.

"I want to thank you so let me buy you a Chipwich at lunch." she offered

"I don't eat in the cafeteria." he replied.

"Why not?"

He looked down at her and adjusted the strap of his messenger bag across his chest.

"When one gets tripped or has one's chair pulled out from underneath resulting in several changes of clothing a day, it becomes more efficient to partake of meals elsewhere."

"So, sit with me and that won't happen."

Jeremy shook his head at her simplistic view of the high school hierarchy, "On the contrary, it may exacerbate the situation."

She put a hand out to stop him, "English, please."

"I've noticed a certain Tommy Spinazzola waiting for you outside Art. I don't think he'd take kindly to your dining with someone else."

Penny blushed. Tommy and she had gone out a few times. He was a Junior an d part of the defensive line on the football team. She looked at Jeremy's lanky frame and realized Tommy could use him for a toothpick.

"I guess you're right." she muttered.

"Not surprisingly." Jeremy answered. "Now, Miss Penelope, I believe we've reached your next class."

Penny didn't realize that he'd walked her to History. When she turned to thank him, he was gone.

High school is a microcosm. Very little occurs in secret or goes unnoticed especially for those who are at the top of the social order. Like celebrities, their every move is tracked and noted and often the innocent pay the price.

Penny noticed the water at her feet first. When she looked up, Jeremy stood there dripping, glasses askew.

"Is it raining?" she asked.

Calmly, he adjusted his framed, "No. I just came from a pleasant chat with your current suitor."

She blinked. Talking to him was like being in Spanish class. She only got every other word.

"Tommy did this to you?" she reached into her purse and pulled out a wad of Kleenex. Her mother told her to never leave the house without them. Awkwardly, she began mopping his face.

"I believe the term is 'swirly'", Jeremy pushed her hands away and took the tissues himself.

Ew! Gross!, Penny thought. "Why?" she asked.

Jeremy's usually nest hair stood up in little spikes as it dried. He handed Penny the soggy tissues. "Apparently, one of his minions reported I had walked you to class. I was also warned to stay away from you."

Penny rolled her eyes. Why were all football players such meatheads? It was like life was one constant game and they had to tackle everything in sight.

"I'll talk to him."

"See that you do." Jeremy replied. "I have no desire to see the inside of a school toilet again."

Despite the fact that their only class together was Art, Penny and Jeremy struck up an unlikely friendship. She didn't often see him in the halls but, when she did even if she was with Tommy, she always waved. Jeremy would give her his standard nod and slink though the halls. Tommy would tighten his grip on her when that happened communicating that Penny had been sentenced to a heavy makeout session to ease his jealousy.

Oddly enough, Jeremy had taken to coming over on Wednesday nights under the pretense of helping her with algebra. Penny didn't mind although her father wasn't too pleased about driving Jeremy home in bad weather. He always rode his bike but both her parents were concerned about him biking during inclement weather in the dark.

"What are you going to do after you graduate?" Penny asked over a pile of ribbons. She was part of the decorating committee for the sophomore social. She had been assigned the centerpieces and had curled thousands of ribbons for them. Jeremy tried helping but, for all his long fingers and graceful moves, couldn't get the knack of ribbon curling. Instead, he sat there, streamlining her father's computer program for managing the dairy herd.

"I can assure you I won't stay here." he snorted.

"What's wrong with Nebraska?" Penny was hurt.

"Penelope," the condescension filled the room, "For someone with my interests, my only choices are California or Boston. Possibly New York."

Penny zipped the scissors down a length of gold ribbon.

"Why there?"Jeremy shook his head. Did she ever look beyond the next cornfield?

"California has Caltech. Boston has MIT and Harvard."

Penny nodded. She was pretty sure those colleges, heck any college, was not in her future. Still, it would be exciting to live somewhere else…

"I would think you would want to get out of here, too."

"Huh?" she was so surprised she sliced her finger with the ribbon she'd just curled, "Ouch!"

"Do you need a Band-Aid?" he asked.

Penny sucked on her finger and examined her injury. She shook her head.

"I'll probably be a receptionist or something." she told him.

Jeremy turned from the screen, "That's your big plan. Receptionist."

Embarrassment was new to Penny. Everyone always thought who she was and what she did was wonderful.

"It's honest work." she huffed noticing her finger was bleeding again.

Jeremy walked over to her, "Honest, yes. Fulfilling, no. Especially for you." He picked up an uncurled ribbon and tied it tightly around her finger. The bleeding stopped.

"You've got great potential. You're very creative-look what you are doing here and in Art class, those tissue flowers you made practically looked real."

Penny notice he was still holding her hand. His fingers were nicely shaped and tapered not like Tommy's blunt sausages. Did Jeremy always have little flecks of blue in his eyes?

"It's 9:30, Jeremy." Penny's mother entered the kitchen. He dropped her hand unceremoniously.

"I've updated the dairy records and revamped the program." he told her mother as he zipped up his jacket and picked up his ever-present messenger bag.

"Good night." he nodded, "See you tomorrow, Penelope."

"Penelope?" her mother teased after he left.

"We're just friends , Mom." Penny snapped curling another ribbon.

**XXXX**

Penny went to the social with Tommy. She wore a light pink dress with sequins on the bodice. Her mother let her borrow her great-grandmother's pearl earrings. She had her first real manicure. They took a thousand pictures. It was a perfect night except Tommy got drunk in the parking lot and threw up all over her during the last slow song of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sophomore Year**

 

 

Valentine's Day in high school is equivalent to New Year's Eve in the adult world. All that matters is that you have a date.

Penny strode into Art class arms full of a mosaic of red, white and pink carnations and a half dozen red roses. Jeremy peered out from behind his easel.

"Well, Penelope, if you aren't the epitome of Persephone."

She drew her eyebrows together. Was that a line from a poem? He retreated behind his easel while Penny put down her flowers and set up hers.

"Do I smell roses?" he inquired.

"Tommy sent them." she smiled.

Jeremy put down his pencil, "Does that mean you've resumed your ill-fated relationship?" He had received a full report of the projectile vomiting the Monday after the dance and how Penny "was never speaking to him again."

"He said he was sorry." a small, uncertain voice.

Jeremy appeared from behind his easel, "Let me get this straight. He takes you to a dance, spends the majority of the time in the parking lot with the other no-necks, gets intoxicated, _vomits on you_ " his voice rose and Penny shushed him angrily," and flowers are all that is needed for forgiveness?"

Penny narrowed her eyes, "I don't see why you care."

Jeremy backed away from her and grabbed the paper on his easel. It tore with a viciousness that belied his calm exterior.

"I don't, " cold, so cold, "and those roses will be dead in two days." he walked out of class without looking back.

It took a while for Penny to put away her art supplies and gather her flowers. She crossed Jeremy's easel on the way out. A third of his drawing remained. Just enough to show a night sky with strands of blond hair blowing across the moon.

**XXXX**

He was at her locker back to the wall. He hadn't come over for two Wednesdays in a row and had also ditched Art. She strode over slowly giving him a wary eye.

"Hello." he greeted. She spun the dial on her lock.

"Have you filled out a course selection sheet?" He never spoke of the mundane to her and she found it annoying as well as insulting. Frustrated, he gave the wall behind him a kick with the flat of his foot. Penny sorted out her books then checked her reflection in her locker mirror.

"Penelope, I'm trying to apologize."

She slicked on some gloss, "Yeah, well, you suck at it."

"Perhaps this will show how truly sorry I am." Two pieces of paper were held out to her. Jeremy's schedule: Senior AP courses- physics, chemistry, calculus, the modern novel, study hall, drama. Drama? Penny's schedule: Biology, Trigonometry Level I(Insanity!), American Lit, America 1800-1900, study hall, drama. She closed her locker. Jeremy's eyes were hopeful prisms .

"It's a good thing we have study hall together." she remarked walking away.

"Why is that?" he fell in step beside her

" 'Cause you are _so_ going to need help with acting."

**XXXX**

Summer in Nebraska is farm work. No excuses. Up at dawn, break for lunch then straight labor till the cows come home. Penny's father made sure his daughters could do everything he could do, female or not.

For all her glitter and ribbons, Penny didn't mind. It kept her in shape, she loved the animals and it was a much needed rest from the complicated web of social interaction that was the majority of her school day. Tommy had football camp until the end of July; cheering started in August so Penny made the most of this alone time. She had just finished attaching milkers to an udder when Jeremy's long shadow loomed over her.

"Hey." she said wiping her forehead but smearing it with grime instead. He took Penny in. Short denim shorts ending in work boots and socks. Plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair in two sunny plaits with straw and smudges of who knows what as make up. He shifted uncomfortably and thought of ice water and his grandmother. He was sixteen after all.

"Cat got your tongue." Penny prompted moving to another cow.

"Do you have plans this evening?" he inquired formally.

She shook her head and ducked under the next bovine.

"Would you be interested in spending it with me?"

Penny jumped and pulled him away as the cow shot out a kick. He looked down at her small hand grasping the fabric of his shirt. Dear Lord, was that manure?

"Jeremy Langton, are you asking me on a date?" she teased batting her eyes knowing how awful she looked and smelled.

He stepped away from her, "Don't be silly. I want to show you something and it has to be tonight."

"Sure sweetie, what time?"

"Midnight."

Penny gaped at him, "That's past my curfew. He raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses, "According to my calculations, that tree is optimally located outside your window to provide a viable unobservable escape route."

She couldn't wrap her head around it. Jeremy was suggesting she break the rules. Although, now that she thought of it, he was a bit of a rebel in his own way. He left class when the mood struck him, argued with teachers, messed around with the school computer to ensure their schedules for next year. He walked her to History despite Tommy's threats and one pair of broken glasses. Her nerdy friend had a touch of rakishness in him which called to her.

"Where are we going?" she tingled with excitement. He put his arm around her heedless of the flies.

"It's a mystery" he whispered in her ear. So many things were this summer.

**XXXX**

Penny stuck her leg out, got purchase on the tree and shimmied down to Jeremy.

"And you led me to believe you'd never done this before." he chided. She smiled and zipped up her Cornhuskers sweatshirt. The night air had a chill despite it being late June. She glanced at her window; she'd left a note for her mother. Just in case.

The walked over to Jeremy's bike. He indicated that Penny was to stand on the bars protruding from either side of the back wheel.

"Seriously?" was all she said.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Penelope?" he swung onto the bike. She climbed up and gripped his shoulders. He gave a quick shudder. Oho! Jeremy has a ticklish spot. She squeezed again.

"We won't get anywhere if you insist on being childish."

She stuck her tongue out in the night.

Riding on the back of a dirt bike standing on spikes can be unsettling during the day. At night, it was absolutely terrifying. Penny bit her lip to keep from screaming as they passed cornfield after cornfield. He turned off the main road and pedaled another four thousand miles before stopping.

"Now, we walk."

Jeremy clicked on a flashlight, took her hand firmly and began heading uphill. They reached a plateau overlooking a quarry. The moon winked in and out of the ripples on the water.

"Wow." Penny gasped awed by the silence and the silver light, "I didn't know this existed."

Jeremy gave her a rare smile; he had beautiful teeth.

"That's why I brought you. Now look up."

She did; her eyes glowing in the watery light.

Stars. Millions. More than she'd ever seen and she lived on a farm. Jeremy watched her reaction warming to her. Her toes tapped in their white Keds and he hands disappeared into the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Her hair had tumbled from the confines of its ponytail during the bike ride. She was breathtaking.

"Sit with me. I'll show you the constellations."

Companionably, they sat side by side bracing their arms behind them. Jeremy pointed out Libra("Like the zodiac. I'm a Sagittarius" "I know" he replied), Circinus, Ursa Minor and Polaris.

"Did you know that in 14,000 years, Polaris won't be the North Star anymore? It will be Vega." Jeremy told her.

"That's amazing." Penny replied, 'To know what will happen in 14,000 years."

"That's what I like about science. There's always an answer."

Penny sat up, "Why did you bring me here , Jeremy?"

"It's my favorite place and I have something to tell you."

The blood pounded in her ears. She fidgeted with her sleeves. She was with Tommy. Tommy had the same friends and interests as she. Being with Tommy was easy. Yet, here she was under a canopy of stars with another boy. A boy who pushed her into taking Trig I. A boy who spoke the names of stars as easily as Penny rattled off the names of the Backstreet Boys. She loved being friends with Jeremy but did that mean she was in love with him?

"…gone all summer." he finished.

"I'm sorry. What?" Penny tuned out her muddled thoughts.

"Were you even listening to me?" he rolled his eyes.

"Obviously not.' she huffed. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have said 'what'"

Jeremy shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I said I am leaving tomorrow to attend an academic camp at Purdue."

Penny was confused, "You're spending the summer learning about chicken?"

He tried to be annoyed but the lost look on her face was funny. He chuckled which grew into a full laugh as he realized how ridiculous it was for him the uber-geek to be sitting here with one of the most popular girls in town.

"You're laughing at me." she pouted.

H nodded and removed his glasses to wipe the tears.

"I'm going to Purdue University not the chicken manufacturer." he gasped before another fit of laughter shook him.

Penny had to laugh then at her own stupidity. How could she think Jeremy cared about chicken? He was terrified of the ones at her house. During their mirth, their hands had intertwined again.

"I'll be back the last week in August but I can email you."

"You better." she warned him then her eyes softened. "I'll miss you."

Jeremy looked off at Polaris again, "And I you, Penelope. You are an important person to me."

Penny sidled closer; Jeremy pushed his glasses up with his free hand. He inclined towards her. Penny's lips barely touched his when her cell phone rang.

"It's my mom."

"How do you know?'"I gave her a specific ring. She must've found my note." She answered the phone and even he could hear her mother ordering her home NOW!

They dashed down the hill and on the bike. She was grateful for his long legs since the trip home didn't seem to take as long. Her mother was silhouetted in the doorway.

"Thanks for the stars, Sweetie." He only nodded as she bounced away leaving him in darkness.

True to his word, Jeremy emailed Penny at least once a week, twice if he was homesick. His emails were filled with news about assignments, professors' verbal tics and the lamentable food. Penny would write about the new calves, her father's tractor and that soon she would be off punishment for sneaking out. She always ended her emails the same way, "Can't wait for you to bring the stars back, Penelope"

She was a faithful correspondent. Then Tommy came home. The rest of the summer was taken up with movies, river swimming and barbecues. Still she never stopped missing the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny's monologue is Kat's from Ten Things I hate about You

**Junior Year**

 

 

Penny loved the first day of school. She loved how clean the building was. The thrill of a new locker, new teachers, the changes people made over the summer. She was anxious to see Jeremy- his emails had petered out and she knew it was her fault. Her whirl of activities plus cheering at the end of August didn't leave her much time to write. When she was honest with herself, she had stopped writing because the thought of their almost kiss gave her more thrills than any of Tommy's aggressive gropings.

They didn't have a class together until after lunch. Penny burst into drama class searching wildly for Jeremy. He was seated in the back. His hair was a little longer and he had new glasses. Shockingly, he had actually gotten a little taller and seemed to have developed some muscle tone. She walked over to him and flung her Trig book on his desk.

"Was this some kind of sick joke?" she cried. He looked at her evenly, "Why, hello , Penelope. It's nice to see you again, too."

"Jeremy, I can't do Trig. I don't know what they are talking about. I thought a cosign was like a costar."

He couldn't answer . Ms. Hathaway had begun taking attendance while simultaneously passing out the syllabus. After, class Jeremy sauntered out without waiting for Penny. She chased after him and planted herself in front of him.

"Are you coming over to help me with Trig?"

He crossed his arms over the Batman logo, "Now you want me around and have time for me?" She drew back. He's the one who signed her up for this, he better help her.

"You got me into this mess." she poked him in the chest. He took a step back from the force of her blow.

"So, drop the class." he snapped.

Somehow, Penny got the sense they weren't arguing about Trigonometry anymore.

"No, " she said raising her chin, "It's important to me."

"You never cared about it before." They stared each other down tempers blazing.

"Well", she finally said. "a lot changed over the summer. I never cared about constellations either but I happen to know that we'll be able to see Aquila which contains the eleventh brightest star in the sky from now until October,. So there!" The late bell rang and Penny was supposed to be on the other side of the building.

"I gotta go." she began walking away.

"Penelope."

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'll see you Wednesday. Same Bat time, same Bat station."

Penny nodded; her heartbeat increasing as she resumed walking.

"One more thing." his voice was soft but carried in the deserted hallway, "I missed you, too."

**XXXX**

She stared at the 87 on her paper. Just stared. It can't be but the name at the top is definitely hers and that ink is her sparkly purple. Everyone else in class was either moaning or quietly exulting but Penny was quiet. She did it- on her own. No Jeremy. No crib notes. No flirty looks at the teacher. While she won't realize it for another year or two, this is the moment Penny realizes there is more to her. It becomes a warmth that settle sin her stomach; a power source that continues to hunger.

**XXXX**

"March is for monologues." Ms Hathaway chimed as they settled in, "Marc Antony had a famous one, 'Lend me your ears'" she prompted their blank stares. There were a few nods of recognition. "Find a monologue." she advised. "it will be your audition piece for Brighton Beach Memoirs."

Jeremy was doodling formulas or programming language or the secrets of the universe so Penny passed him a note on flower sprinkled paper. He read it the said, "I already told Ms. Hathaway I want to be part of the crew. No auditions necessary."

 _Coward_ , Penny mouthed. He almost missed the word he was so focused on the pucker of her lips on the 'w'.

Penny studied and rehearsed her monologue until she sometimes couldn't remember if these weren't her original thoughts. She wanted the part of Nora- the young girl who yearns for stardom. Penny had never had the lead in anything- cheering, Junior Rodeo, even dating. Tommy was part of the defensive line not the quarterback. Penny was done with Honorable Mention and ribbons every shade but blue. Her monologue was scheduled for Thursday; a Trig test on Friday and, dammit, if she wasn't going to rock them both.

**XXXX**

Jeremy built sets methodically. He sometimes lost his way getting caught up in the calculations but the end products were so secure and sturdy, Habitat for Humanity would have loved them. He was in the wings reviewing a list of stage props for historical accuracy when Penny started her monologue so he almost didn't realize she was speaking.

"I hate it when you stare. I hate your big, dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind." He put down his list walking towards the light of the stage. She was there glowing like that eleventh brightest star. Her jeans coated her legs in faded blue and the green shirt was no match for her eyes.

"I hate you so much, it makes me sick- it even makes me rhyme." she looked over at him and winked. "I hate the way you're always right." her voice dropped to a whisper, "I hate it when you lie." Jeremy could feel the heat rising in his skin at her lower register. Suddenly she dropped to the floor hugging her knees, resting the side of her head on them.

"I hate it that you're not around." He could actually hear the tears. "And the fact that you didn't call." Penny looked out into the audience resting her chin on her knee. She sighed longingly, "But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you-not even close, not even a little bit, not any at all."

Jeremy turned from the stage. Truer words had never been spoken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Junior Year**

 

 

"Now, make sure you fluff the ribbons after you tie them." Penny instructed. Sunday afternoon; Penny and Jeremy were making cookies to sell at the bake sale for the Leukemia Society. Penny curled the ribbons, bought the cellophane bags and showed Jeremy how to package and place them in the baskets. He was there for moral support and to eat the unacceptable cookies.

"It's good to see you back to yourself." he told her. Penny had moped for two solid weeks when she didn't get the part of Nora. She had been cast as Eugene's mother.

"I have to be all frumpy and old!" she wailed to him daily until he pointed out the mother was in the majority of the play, had some of the funnier lines and expressed a variety of emotions. Penny had only been slightly consoled by that.

"Besides, you're good, Penelope. Really, really good."

Impulsively, she threw her arms around him. It was the first body contact since that summer night. Penny relished the comfort she got from his rail this frame. Jeremy stood frigid then hesitantly patted her shoulder.

"Too good to stay in Hicksville." he went on. "Perhaps it is time to rethink the great receptionist plan."

Penny pulled back to look at him then released him.

"Like be an actress? That's silly."

"I'm never silly."

His words stuck with her so she had spoken to Ms. Hathaway about the route she should take.

"I've been thinking about this acting thing." she told Jeremy shyly moving cookies from the baking sheet." He raised an eyebrow but she continued, "Ms. Hathaway suggested college and that I major in theater."

Jeremy gave a non-committal shrug, "College is a good choice regardless. It gives you options."

"That's what she said so I've been putting extra effort into my school work.

"By baking cookies" he sneered. Penny swatted him with a dishtowel, "Hey, cooking is math. I had to triple the recipe."

"OOOH." he hooted.

Penny laughed. They had grown so much closer. She valued his advice, his confidence, his friendship. She'd been half in love with him since the summer and was pretty sure he had feelings for her but he didn't act on them. Penny had never been without a boyfriend so Tommy remained until Jeremy made a move. Her mother came into the kitchen.

"Penny, Tommy's here."

"So, let him come in."

Her mother's eyes flicked to Jeremy sliding cookies into cellophane.

"I can leave." he offered rising from the chair.

When he said that, something straightened Penny's spine. Jeremy was her friend; he shouldn't have to leave. She had an A- in Trig on her own, a leading role in the school play,was co-captain of the cheering squad and was well-liked and popular. In her mind, she had proven herself and wouldn't kowtow to bullying in any form. In eight years, this new resolve of hers would serve her well in a more meaningful battle of wills.

"Sit!" she barked at him. Tommy rolled into the kitchen unaware of Jeremy at first. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. As he snatched a cookie, Tommy saw Jeremy.

"What's he doing here?"

"Helping me."

Tommy's face reddened, "How many times have I told you to stay away from him?"

"About as many times as I've told you to stay away from Jessica." Penny retorted. Jeremy's head shot up. Jessica? Penny's "friend" on the squad? He snorted and Tommy whirled around.

"Shut up or I'll break you in half."

"Physiologically impossible." Jeremy replied.

Tommy shook his head, "What? Penny, tell him to leave.

"You can't tell me who to be friends with, Tommy " Penny slammed an egg against the bowl's edge. Jeremy gave her a thumbs up then returned to his ribbons.

"Yeah, well, I've been pretty patient about your little nerd herd but after a year of dating, I think I _can_ tell you who to be friends with."

"Whom." Jeremy corrected. Penny shot him a look that clearly told him not to bother the bear.

"You're funny Langton. You'll be even funnier with missing teeth. Get lost."

"As this is Penelope's house, not yours and I was invited, not you, I decline your imperative."

"What's he saying?" Tommy turned to Penny.

She stirred coconut into the batter, "My house, my rules. Now you can stay and help if you behave otherwise, I suggest you leave." Penny held her spoon like a scepter. She somehow had changed from the giggling flirty sophomore he had started dating into girl who worried about grades, rehearsal and her virginity.

"Screw this." Tommy stomped out.

"Always a pleasure, Tommy." Jeremy called out after him.

**XXXX**

**APRIL**

He knew something was wrong the second he walked into study hall. Penny was in their usual spot but her head was down. Even her ponytail looked sad; it just drooped and had none of the usual sheen. Maybe she was just tired. Rehearsals had been brutal plus she was on the prom committee. Penny had also kept her promise about grades. She received second honors first quarter then went on to achieve first honors second and third quarter. Even he, with his military focus, was impressed by her drive.

She didn't look up as he approached. He sat quietly next to her. Their study hall was huge; it contained at least 75 students so most people either skipped or used it for a much needed nap. He opened his AP Physics book- that class was killing him. He maintained his flawless GPA by sheer force of will. Thank God, he was more into the natural sciences versus the theoretical. Penny turned her head to face him and that is when he saw the problem.

Her nose. Red ,swollen and runny. Rivulets of tears scored her cheeks. She gave him a weak smile. He waited for her to explain.

"Tommy just broke up with me."

It would have been very hard for Jeremy to pinpoint the specific emotions that ran through him at those words but disappointment was not one of them.

"Two weeks before prom." she added.

 _Dick_ , Jeremy thought. Tommy knew girls like Penny lived for the prom. It was a modern day coming out party.

Penny was a little surprised by Jeremy's wall of silence. Did she really think he would throw her on the floor an declare his undying love? She sat up wiping her nose on her sleeve(she had exhausted her emergency Kleenex supply).

"Wow, Jeremy. Thanks so much for the sympathy. You're such a good friend."

"Sarcasm?" he queried.

"Asshole?" she asked back gathering up her books. He snaked out a long arm to stop her.

"What do you want me to say, Penelope, that you don't already know? Tommy's a one cell organism who wasn't fit to breathe the same air as you. I'm sorry about the timing but I'm not sorry it happened."

"Why not?" she challenged. He looked her up and down. She looked like hell when she cried. He started to answer then stopped. He could tell her; change the course, alter the plan. He gave his head a slight shake; too many things were already in motion. He gazed down at his Physics book once more hoping a suitable response to her was there She was gone when he looked up again.

Of course, Penny had a date to the prom. He was on the football team. The limo came to her house. She and six of her friends made a rainbow of gowns in the driveway, their dates the shadows in between. Jeremy wasn't going to the prom. Penny saw his arm from behind the tree near her room. He'd come to see her off. Of course.


	6. Chapter 6

**Junior Year**

 

  **JUNE**

The loud speaker in the auditorium squawked and crackled disrupting a flawless rehearsal.

"Ms. Hathaway?" it bleated.

"Yes?" she answered pleasantly though her hands shredded a sheet of paper in seconds at the interruption.

"Is Jeremy Langton there? Please send him to the office."

Jeremy glided out from behind the curtain handing his headset to the assistant stage manager. Penny followed him with her eyes until Ms. Hathaway blew her whistle and rehearsal; started again.

He was waiting by her locker looking oddly pale.

"Sweetie, what is it?" She touched his arm. He licked his lips and clasped his arms behind his Superman shirt.

"I did it." he said softly.

She put her books away, "Did what?"

He laughed weakly, "Amassed enough credits to graduate this year. I'm finally getting out of here!" he yelled grabbing Penny and swinging her around. She was amazed; she'd had no idea he was still working toward that.

"Does that mean you'll be going to college? She was trying to be happy, really trying but the dismay in her voice was obvious. He didn't notice.

"God, yes." he was still shouting. "I can respond to my early admissions." Penny's smile felt hollow. She'd never seen him like this. Never. He was….happy. The color returned to his face; his eyes sparkled.

"Where did you get in?" she finally managed.

"MIT."

"That's …that's in Boston." Penny stammered.

"All that studying is paying off." Jeremy teased. "C'mon," he threw an arm around her oblivious to her distress, "This calls for a Chipwich."

**XXXX**

Graduation day dawned and it was seventy degrees by 9AM. Penny gave up trying to do anything with her hair opting for a simple braid. The ceremony was set for 3; the auditorium only slightly cooler than an oven. She walked in and found a seat near the aisle though she had no idea which side Jeremy would be entering from.

Penny still hadn't wrapped her head around the fact that Jeremy was graduating not to mention being valedictorian. Suddenly, her own academic success this year seemed paltry. The crowd stood applauding as the graduates strolled into view.

Penny was pretty sure she passed out from the heat half way through Jeremy's speech which was mercifully short. She fanned herself with her program as the principal began, "Lindsay Abbott."

Then it was over. Caps tossed, flashes blinding the unsuspecting followed by a frantic rush to get out and into the not much cooler June air. Penny waited by the door hoping to catch a glimpse of Jeremy's parents. She'd never met them or his brother. There was a light tap on her shoulder.

"Jeremy!" she squealed throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you for coming." he whispered into her shoulder.

"Oh, sweetie, I wouldn't have missed it. Your speech was great."

"Penelope," he admonished. "You fell asleep. I could see you."

"It was the heat, I swear."

He shifted from side to side, "I'm going out to dinner with my family now.", he explained, "but I'll see you later. We'll go to the quarry."

Her smile faltered at not being invited to go with him but she warmed at the thought of seeing him later. Alone.

"Around 9." he gave her an awkward squeeze. "Thank you for coming, Penelope." He disappeared into a sea of caps and gowns.

The trip to the quarry was identical to the one they took a year ago except the thrill of sneaking out was replaced by the thrill of expectation. Penny already had half their summer planned. He'd be leaving in August but there was plenty of time. The cool night air blew in her face causing her to imagine fall walks in Boston with Jeremy. Ooh, she could fly out there Columbus Day weekend then he'd be home for Thanksgiving and….

"Let's go." he interrupted her fantasies. They trudged upward holding hands for safety in the darkness. Soon, they were bathed in moonlight with the waters of the quarry lapping below. They stared up in silence just like a year ago.

"I have your gift." Penny dug around in her purse.

"You got me a gift?" his voice was strangled.

She handed him the package. It was a photo book about the size of a paperback. She had decorated it as only Penny could with fancy calligraphy of all their private jokes and sayings during the course of their friendship. His heart lurched as inside he found pictures of them at her house, in Art, at rehearsal and individual shots of both of them

"See, there's plenty of room to add on." Penny said unnecessarily perplexed by his silence.

"This is very thoughtful." his voice sounded funny like he was talking-to a distant relative.

"You can bring it with you and show the brainiacs the girl back home."

Jeremy gave a nervous laugh. He held the book in his hand as if it would shatter at any second.

"Jeremy?"

He looked down at her. Her hair was platinum in the moon's glow and, somehow, her green eyes were streaked with silver. Now. It had to be now.

 _Now_ , Penny thought. _Do it now_. She leaned up and kissed him. Kissed him with all the fervor of all the times she had wanted to kiss him. He gripped her arms, her heart soared then he pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

The summer air dropped ten degrees as Penny fought to regain some composure.

"I..I thought you.." she was fumbling for words. "isn't that why we're here?"

Jeremy turned around and ran his hands through his hair. Clearly, he had made a gross miscalculation.

"Look at me, Penny."

Penny? He never called her Penny. Not once. Not a good sign. She stood before him. He swallowed d closing his eyes briefly to ease the burning. The photo album lay forgotten at his feet.

"I brought you here to say goodbye."

"But you aren't leaving until August." she protested.

"I know. Doing this now will make it easier."

This was crazy. He had heatstroke or food poisoning or those aliens he was always talking about had finally body-snatched him. Whatever the reason, this wasn't happening.

"I don't understand." she finally said.

"That's just it!" Jeremy cried. "You'll never understand. We can't be friends anymore, Penny." He cleared his throat and his voice was stronger. "I don't want us to be friends anymore. I'm going off to one of the premier universities to change the world and you'll still be here."

She was biting her lip to keep from crying, "No, I won't. I'm going to be an actress."

His eyes filled with pity, "You really think that is going to happen?"

Penny shook her head as his words sunk in. He'd lost faith in her.

"But I thought..you and I could.."

"Could what?" he broke in. "Date? I never gave any indication I felt that way about you."

 _Liar_ , she accused silently.

He stepped towards her but she flinched. "Penny, " her name sounded so ugly on his tongue. "I'm sixteen with an IQ of 145. I'm going to MIT to study subjects you can't even spell." Penny stared at the Green Lantern logo on his shirt so the tears wouldn't fall.

"In a few months, we'd have even less in common than we do now and absolutely nothing to talk about." he uttered the final blow.

**XXXX**

"So, by mixing phosphates and agitating them with centrifugal force, enough friction is created to clean clothes." Sheldon finished his lecture giving her a quick smirk.

Penny placed the Green Lantern shirt she'd been holding in his laundry basket. Sheldon had already had his first PhD the last time she'd seen a shirt like this. His IQ was exponentially higher and his understanding of almost everything so much deeper. She'd been friends with him for three years. They hadn't run out of conversation yet.

**The End**


End file.
